Stone Cold Steve Austin
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 252 lbs. |from = Victoria, Texas |signature = Stone Cold Stunner |first = WWF War Zone (1998) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Stone Cold Steve Austin is a WWE Hall of Fame Legend that was one of the most popular, notorious and rebellious Superstars in sports-entertainment history. In WWE All Stars, Austin is a selectable character classed as a Brawler. In Fantasy Warfare, the "Texas Rattlesnake" is matched against the straight-edge CM Punk to determine who has the Superior Lifestyle. Among Path of Champions, Austin competes in the eighth of ten match during Path of Champions Legends in an Extreme Rules match. In Path of Champions Tag Team, Austin teams with The Rock to represent the Attitude Era in an Extreme Rules Tornado Tag match in the sixth of ten matches. Biography :Besides being one of the most popular, notorious and rebellious Superstars in the history of WWE, '''Stone Cold Steve Austin' is also a six-time WWE Champion, an Intercontinental and World Tag Team Champion, a three-time Royal Rumble Match winner and King of the Ring winner, among many other distinctions. He has also won the WWE Championship at WrestleMania on three separate occasions, and was a 2009 inductee into the WWE Hall of Fame. :Stone Cold Steve Austin broke into the industry in 1990 in Texas, where he was trained by “Gentleman” Chris Adams. The Texas Rattlesnake’s USWA tenure lasted about a year before he moved on to WCW. There, he won the WCW Television Championship quickly under the moniker of “Stunning” Steve Austin. Though boasting two TV Championship reigns while in WCW, this coveted title wasn’t the only thing Austin had his sights set on. During his WCW tenure, he would also capture the United States Championship — a title made famous by such legends as Ric Flair and Ricky “The Dragon” Steamboat. :''In January 1996, Austin received an opportunity to join WWE as Ted DiBiase’s “Million Dollar Champion.” Debuting as “The Ringmaster,” he battled Matt Hardy and Marty Jannetty before experiencing his first WrestleMania (XII) where he defeated Savio Vega. Soon after, “Stone Cold” was born. :''In June 1996, The Texas Rattlesnake became King of the Ring, and gave his famous “3:16” speech putting every WWE Superstar on notice. His words gave way to Austin’s WWE destiny, ushering in the Attitude Era. This speech was engrained in the minds of every member of the WWE Universe. And this loner backed up all his talk — pummeling anyone who crossed his path. :''Stone Cold’s claims to fame are many, but he is perhaps best remembered for his battles with WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon that began in 1998. The rivalry led to Austin occupying many unique roles outside the ring, including a stint as WWE CEO. :''In a memorable moment during his defiance of Mr. McMahon, The Texas Rattlesnake sent the Chairman a message by tossing the Intercontinental Championship into a New Hampshire river. Furious, McMahon stripped Austin of the championship and awarded the gold to The Rock as a “forfeit victory.” The animosity created between Stone Cold and Mr. McMahon based on these events officially marked the start of one of the best-known rivalries in the history of WWE. The two (who would actually briefly align after WrestleMania X-7 to the shock of the WWE Universe) would trade moments of triumph and outrage for the better part of the next two years — constantly trying to make life miserable for the other. :''Stone Cold has also had to endure injuries over his career, most notably a broken neck at SummerSlam 1997. Showing his true grit and passion for the business, Austin not only miraculously finished the title match, but captured the Intercontinental Championship. While a neck injury may have forced The Texas Rattlesnake to stop competing in the ring after WrestleMania XIX, it hasn’t kept him from using his signature Stone Cold Stunner on Superstars, celebrities like Donald Trump … and the entire McMahon clan. Appearance Stone Cold Steve Austin has two available attires in ''WWE All Stars. As the default attire, Austin wears his classic black tights with braces on both knees. The alternate attire is a black t-shirt with "What?" on the front and Stone Cold logo on the back, complete with blue jean shorts, black kneepads, black knee braces, and black boots. The alternate can be unlocked by completing any Path of Champions as Stone Cold. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Stone Cold Stunner.jpg|STUNNER! Jack Swagger becomes the latest victim to Steve Austin's Stone Cold Stunner. Videos WWE All Stars Austin 3 16|Vs. Undertaker WWE All Stars Steve Austin Trailer|Trailer WWE All Stars Punk Kills Stone Cold|Vs. CM Punk External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/stone-cold WWE All Stars - Stone Cold Steve Austin bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Brawlers Category:WCW Television Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:King of the Ring Winners Category:Starter Characters